Thirteen
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Three things were given to her boyfriend; a ring, a purple scarf, and a red jacket. "Get some woman to wear these so that I may become her to replace the body you fried!" The male looked at the items in question and then at his girlfriend as she continued. "Find me a body, Johnny. I have to go back to the Zone before I disappear forever!"
1. Chapter 1

In an ally just outside of the city Danny fought a large, white squid-like ghost, the creature spotted green and squirting black ink at the ghost hunter. He dodged the blast, though not like the black ink would ruin his suit since it was also black.

"Watch it!" he yelled while pulling out his thermos, the invention that his father had made to suck up the ecto-villains that plagued their home town. Tonight was a particularly bad night. The white haired ghost boy almost believed that it was bad luck that got them this evening because the ghosts were _everywhere_ and not just his usual ghosts, but new ghosts and all animals! As he shut the lid on his thermos his cell rang, the familiar tune alerting him to his Goth friend's call. "Sam?"

"There is a-a large wolf creature outside the Nasty Burger!" the Goth cried. Danny could hear the sound of the wolf closing in on Sam, the breathing growing louder and closer. A small whimper escaped Sam's lips and Danny was off to capture the creature that intended to harm his friend. When he came upon the scene he found the raven haired beauty crushing herself against the wall as much as she could to escape the drooling fangs of the white and green wolf that growled and crept closer to it's prey.

"Down boy!" Danny cried as he sat atop the creature. "Don't eat that! It's a vegetarian!" With that he slammed the thermos down on the head of the wolf and sucked it up into the container. Sam shot him a look, that said _While I am happy you saved me that wasn't funny at all._ Before he could say anything his phone rang again, the Goth waiting while he answered it.

"Ghost snake by the park!" Rushing down to Amity Park Danny and Sam watched in dismay as Tucker tripped over his backpack as he turned to see if anything was behind him. As he looked forward though, the snake that he had warned his ghostly friend about arched over him, a hiss slipping from between it's lips. The halfa charged forward as Tucker let out a wail of fear. Tackling the ghost he again pulled out his thermos for the hundredth time that night. Looking to Sam and Tucker he voiced a concern that had been on all their minds.

Where were the ghosts coming from?

* * *

Back at Fenton Works a familiar man stood over a control panel, his wife and eldest child stood by watching him with two different emotions on their faces. His wife looked proud while his daughter looked less than trilled by what her father was doing. He kept putting his thumb on a scanner, the end product of this being that every time he did it the portal opened behind him and let out a ghost each time. Wailing apparition after wailing apparition came flying out and into the night sky. Finally he stopped.

"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention." He was proud of himself, anyone could see that. "It is a perfect way to prevent any unauthorized access to the Ghost Zone." Unbeknownst to him on the other side in the Ghost Zone, several thousand ghosts were waiting for the door to open again. Behind that long line was a single motorcycle that rushed toward the portal that would mean freedom for the pair riding it.

"Are you sure we are going to make it?" the green haired female inquired as she clung to the waist of the blond haired male driving the roaring machine.

"Yes," he said before issuing instructions to a shadow that came out from under him. The shadow rushed forward, making it's body in the same shape of the portal that it's master had wanted kept open, leaving it's middle open for access to the other side.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to use that stupid bad luck shadow," the woman said. The male shot her a look of annoyance before turning his attention to the road ahead of him. Revving up the engine he sped forward, the woman protesting moments ago mute as she attempted to stay on the bike. As they came thru the portal the shadow moved away allowing for the door to close behind them. As it closed it managed to snag the green haired woman, her cry of pain causing the male to stop.

"KITTY!" he cried out as he slide to a stop, his bike turning slightly from the quick stop. She stood up, her arms hugging her form.

"I can't maintain my form! Part of me is stuck in the Ghost Zone," she complained as her form flickered in and out of existence on the plane between the worlds. "I put my energy into some of my stuff," she stated as her hands moved to do just as she had said. Three things were given to her boyfriend; a ring, a purple scarf, and a red jacket. "Get some woman to wear these so that I may become her to replace the body _you_ fried!" The male looked at the items in question and then at his girlfriend as she continued. "Find me a body, Johnny. I have to go back to the Zone before I disappear forever!" Heading for the Zone she yelled out, "Don't forget me, Johnny! Don't forget me."

"I won't! I will find you a new host." With that promise he sped off and toward the portal to the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

L**unaTheBlackWolf, Invader Johnny, Fantasma29, Gaga overSessy, and DFDPGZ14**, thank you for adding this story to your alerts.

**Invader Johnny, **no. I am using him for this story. :)

**DFDPGZ14, **ooh?

**Anon,** you have one thing correct in that sentence...:)

* * *

On the other side of the portal Jack, Maddie, and Jazz looked around, the sound of a motorcycle causing them all to check the area around them as the larger male of the family cried out, "Suffering spooks! Where is Danny?" He smiled now, proud of himself. "I bet he would love to see this!" The red headed teen before him tried to look nonchalant, though she looked rather nervous if you knew her all that well as she gave him a response.

"Not doing anything that has to do with ghosts," she managed to state as Johnny, the ghost boyfriend of the female left behind set his sights on her. She was the perfect female in his eyes.

"Hello, new girlfriend," he muttered with a smirk.

* * *

Hours later found Danny still fighting ghosts, his eyes looking rather bleary as he captured a rather large white and green cobra, the snake having put up a great fight and losing. At that moment the sound of the cycle streaking down the street caught his attention, that and the fact that his ghost sense went off. Seeing the young male ghost look down at his hand, something that at that moment didn't seem strange to Danny, he headed off while Johnny talked to his hand, his ring reflecting his captured girlfriend.

"What is taking so long?" she whined. With a low growl the male proceeded to placate his girl, informing her that he was on the job.

"I just think that if I have to look at this girl for the rest of my life that I want a girl that looks good." Kitty, his girlfriend, didn't look to pleased with his answer until he continued. "You don't want to be stuck in the body of a nerdy girl or something, do you?" With that said she realized that he was right. She didn't want to be ugly. She wanted someone that she felt was worthy of her spirit and the man looking for a vessel for her right now.

"Okay," she agreed just as Danny pulled up next to the motorcycle.

"Hey there," the white haired halfa greeted. "Might want to slow down because you are sooo speeding." Johnny threw Danny a glare before issuing an order to the shadow that rode alongside his bike. With a growl the dark form lunged at the halfa irritating his master. The white haired teen was caught off guard and with a cry of surprise he fell back, the creature still clinging to him. As it dropped him the teen hit the ground rolling. The shadow moved off, hitting a pole as he headed back for his master, the slice of form actually managing to cut the steel pole in two.

The halfa was so stunned from the fall that he almost didn't move fast enough as the light pole came crashing down on him, but with a cry he rolled away, his thermos not so lucky as the light hit the ground with a loud crash, glass going everywhere while the pole hit the contraption holding all the ghosts he had caught in the last 24 hours. With an angry hiss it released all the ghouls allowing them to take to the skies without a backward glance at the now frustrated halfa.

"Dang, of all the luck," he muttered, unknowing that he was being watched by the male with the shadow, his cycle and him on the building not five feet from Danny. Danny took off toward the skies after his released captives while the shadow rejoined his master before the pair rode off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day Danny walked alongside his two best friends telling them of his horrible night.

"And because of some stupid shadow I had to spend _another_ night chasing after the ghosts that I had already captured!" Sam took a bite of her popcorn with a look of concern for her friend.

"Maybe you could look up shadow ghosts on your PDA," she said to the techno-geek at her side. As soon as Tucker pulled out his beloved device a familiar hand reached out and took it. Before them stood Kwan, Dash, and another football jock, the trio smirking as they looked down at the other teens.

"Look at me! I am Tucker Foley," Kwan said with flare of his hands as he posed with the electronic device. "I am styling large with the latest technological fashion!" The other jock laughed while Dash shot his partner a look of disgust.

"You do that a little _too_ well," the blond stated. With a cry of disgust at his own actions the jock threw the device at Tucker before running off.

"He's contagious!" Kwan cried. Tucker looked at the jock and then at his PDA, disgust on his face and anger in his voice as he yelled at the people around him.

"Here!" he growled handing the electronic over to Sam, who along with Danny looked miffed. "You take it! I am so tired of being labeled! By the end of the day I will no longer be called a techno-geek!" With that said he stomped off leaving Sam and Danny looking at each other in both surprise and worry. Rushing after their upset friend they passed by Jazz who was looking at some paintings of clowns, the look on her face one of thoughtfulness as she talked to an actual clown who sat below the pictures with a paintbrush still dripping with paint.

"Sure, he is smiling on the outside, but on the inside I bet he is a pool of misery," she stated. The clown shook his head, informing her with a hiccup that the clown was smiling on the inside as well. Overhead, on the wires that hooked phone lines together rode Johnny, his eyes gazing around him, looking for Jazz, the one that he had deemed perfect for his girlfriend's new body.

"There she is! The daughter of the fat man who fried your body!" Kitty didn't look to impressed, but was about to give in when she spotted another female, her raven hair pulled back partway in a ponytail.

"No!" she cried. "Her!" Johnny looked over to where his girlfriend was looking, which was hard when she was in the ring, but finally he saw who she was pointing out and his own eyes grew wide with adoration for the new meat his woman wanted. She was _perfect_. Even more so than the redhead. Sure, he could get the revenge for his woman by taking over Jazz, but then this new target looked more inviting. Changing course he headed for the female of choice, who had only two male teens next to her.

"Easy pickings," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**SuperGeorgia, bleach1990, CottonCandyLover50Berri, ****rachel1819**,** and FanFicForever1,** **Alex0x**,**Caesarea,ShiroYuki1827,The Last Fallen Angel, Goddess Alexandria** and **GoldenPiggy** thank you for adding this story to your alerts.

**Invader Johnny, **most def. He is going to blow a gasket.

**The Talent,** you are correct. :)

**CottonCandyLover50Berri**, Updated!

**meow9321**, continued! :)

* * *

"Shadow! Trap!" Throwing out his arm a shadow was cast out, its green eyes flashing as it spotted its target. As it headed for the trio Tucker continued to complain about his lot in life, Sam and Danny just following him with smirks. They could see their friend was tormented, but they also knew Tucker and knew this would all blow over eventually.

"Maybe I could be the funny guy..."It was at that moment that they looked back to Tucker he walked under a ladder only to walk into the fist of Dash.

"Hey look!" Kwan said, pointing and laughing. "He just walked under a ladder and right into your fist!" Dash's smirk grew, his eyes narrowing.

"We should call him bad luck Tuck," he said pounding his fist into his open palm at the idea for the new nickname. Tucker looked worried, his eyes growing wide as he backed up, his back against a truck parked next to the pair.

"No! No way! I am _not_ bad luck!" Sam was standing close enough to the truck that at the moment that the shadow entered it she felt the chill, making her move to rub the goosebumps that had formed on her arms. She let out a cry when suddenly she found herself caught on the truck, the large vehicle moving the instant Tucker hit it. She was drug down hill by her hair that had gotten stuck on the side mirror.

"Something is," Danny growled as he watched the shadow rise out of the cab and into the air. Transforming behind a tent he rushed after Sam. The Goth struggled to force her hair off the mirror and within seconds found herself face up on the dirt. Danny stopped over her, ensuring she was okay before hearing the truck crash. Looking up he saw the roller-coaster track crumble and separate just seconds before the coaster hit that hill. It continued on, into the air since the track no longer was holding it. The children's screams filled the air, drawing a crowd as he took off to catch the flying children, the coast crashing down to the ground below. As he was catching the children the track began to creak, people fleeing from the area as it began to fall...toward the winded Goth who looked up as she heard the sound of it coming at her. Letting out a scream she closed her eyes, her body stiffening in fear of the death that was approaching her.

The sound of an engine drowned out the sound as it filled her ears. Danny looked down as the last kid dropped into a ball pit. "SAM!" he cried as her scream hit him. Looking over he saw the tracks coming down, but he still had kids in his arms and couldn't just drop them. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place when the motorcycle with the leather jacked male rushed out of nowhere, whisking Sam into his arms just seconds before the track hit the ground.

Sam opened her eyes, her amethyst orbs glancing toward the male holding her, fully intent on thanking Danny, whom she thought had saved her, only to meet the green eyed gaze of another male. Blinking she attempted to move, but something stopped her.

"You..saved me?" He smiled at her, his eyes betraying his intent, but Sam didn't seem to see that. She saw someone who had been willing to put their life on the line for her, someone who wasn't some heroic looking male, but an outcast looking guy. "Thank you." Danny rushed up at that moment. His blue eyes narrowed at the male still holding Sam. She detangled herself and straightened her skirt.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, smiling as she pointed to the male behind her.

"Yeah, um..."

"Johnny," the blond haired male supplied.

"Johnny saved me." Danny's scowl became even more prominent as he saw the look of adoration in the amethyst gaze. Suddenly the blond looked at him, his green eyes flashing.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"No! Should you?!" Sam stepped between the two.

"Danny, don't be rude! He saved my life." She turned to the blond and introduced herself. "My name is Sam. Sam Manson." She could see herself in the mirror of his bike and freaked a little. She didn't know why she was suddenly saying, "Man, I look like I almost found myself under a track!"

"We-I think you look great. But you would look even better with this," the blond stated as he pulled out a purple scarf. At first Sam just looked at it, unsure of it, but something in her wanted it. Maybe it was the color or maybe it was because she was just feeling the mood. Whatever it was she took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. In that moment part of the energy that Kitty had infused the material with took over Sam, her eyes flashing. Narrowing her eyes she pushed Danny back.

"Sam?"

"My name is Kitten," she stated before hopping on the back of the bike, her hands curling around Johnny's waist. With a rev of the engine the pair was gone, Danny left there staring in shock and disbelief that his friend had just left with a stranger...and not just any stranger, but one Danny was sure was a ghost. A bad luck ghost.


End file.
